1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable vacuum cleaner capable of drawing in both dust and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,557 (corresponding to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO No. 60-188124) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,914, for example, disclose portable vacuum cleaners for cleaning by drawing in dust as mixed with water. These conventional cleaners comprise a cleaner main body having a fan motor incorporated therein, a dust case attached to the front side of the main body and integral with a suction nozzle, and means housed in the dust case for separating water and dust from the air drawn in. To prevent the water drawn in from reversely flowing out through the suction nozzle, the suction nozzle includes an extension in the form of a tube under the upper wall of the dust case and having a rear end opening close to the front side of the main body. However, these conventional cleaners have a disadvantage in that when the main body of the cleaner is stood upright, with the nozzle upward and the handle downward, water which is collected in the dust case flows into the main body of the cleaner via a through hole formed in the partition wall.